Minsc
Minsc to człowiek, łowca, a jednocześnie berserker z Rashemenu, który stara się dostać do loży berserkerów Lodowego Smoka. Podróżuje zawsze w towarzystwie chomika Boo, który uważa za miniaturkę gigantycznego chomika z kosmosu i swojego przyjaciela. Minsc lubi kopać tyłki w dobrej sprawie. Osobowość Minsc jest charyzmatyczną osobą, która stara się znaleźć przyjaciela w każdym wokół co przez jego stan psychiczny nie za bardzo wychodzi. Wojownik uwielbia bycie bohaterem i dąży głównie do tego celu. Jednak pierwszorzędną misją jest uchronienie swojej dajemmy, Dynaheir. Czasem wpada w niekontrolowany szał i napada na kogoś bez racjonalnego przemyślenia swoich akcji. Spowodowane jest to jego zaburzeniami psychicznymi. W Baldur's Gate: Cienie Amn, Minsc zachował swoją pozytywność. Jego wiedźma, Dynaheir zginęła, ale Minsc stara się powstrzymać cierpienie. Wiarę w jego serce przywraca mu Aerie, nowa dajemma oraz niezastąpiony chomik, Boo. Baldur's Gate Spotkać go można w Nashkel, gdzie czeka aż ktoś pomoże mu ocalić wiedźmę, którą miał ochraniać - Dynaheir z Twierdzy Gnolli. Jeśli pomoże mu się odszukać Dynaheir to oboje, będą towarzyszyć graczowi do końca rozgrywki, jednak zwlekając zbyt długo z ratunkiem, Minsc opuści drużynę. Minsc zawsze w jednym miejscu ekwipunku podręcznego trzyma swojego chomika Boo. Wyspecjalizowanie *Łuki + *Ciężkie miecze ++ *Bronie obuchowe + Ekwipunek *Skórzana zbroja *Miecz dwuręczny *Boo Zdolności *Berserker *Zauroczenie zwierzęcia *Wróg rasowy: Gnoll Zadania poboczne *Na ratunek Dynaheir - przyjęcie Minsca do drużyny oznacza akceptacja tego zadania i jest on sprzeczny z zadaniem Edwina - Zabicie wiedźmy Dynaheir. Aby go wypełnić należy udać się do Twierdzy Gnolli, przebić się przez dziesiątki gnolli i porozmawiać z Dynaheir, która znajduje się w jednym z dołów. Biografia Zapytany o przeszłość, Minsc z dumą oświadczył, że jest berserkerem pochodzącym z Rashemenu, krainy znajdującej się na dalekim wschodzie. Właśnie odbywa "dejemma" - rytualną podróż ku męskości. Stwierdził, że poszukuje przygód i bitewnej chwały. Ma również honor być gwardzistą młodej Wychalarn z Rashemenu imieniem Dynaheir. Dodał, że jeśli ktoś spróbuje ją skrzywdzić, wbije mu do głowy szacunek do niej. Nie wie, dlaczego Dynaheir powiodła ich na Wybrzeże Mieczy, ale jego lojalność nie podlega kwestii. Jeśli będzie dobrze jej służył i wykaże się w bitwach, to być może - kiedy powróci w rodzinne strony - zostanie przyjęty w szeregi berserkerów spod znaku Lodowego Smoka. Póki, co jedynym godnym uwagi doświadczeniem, które go spotkało podczas podróży, było zdobycie zwierzęcego towarzysza - "Boo", którego uważa za miniaturowego wielkiego kosmicznego chomika. Być może takie istoty żyją w Krainach, ale Minsc najwyraźniej zbyt wiele razy oberwał po głowie. Wydaje się być przyjaznym gościem, chyba jednak zbyt chętnie pozwala się opanować przez swą berserkerską naturę. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Minsc i Dynaheir są na górnym piętrze Pod trzema baryłkami. Z wielką radością pomogą protagoniście w drodze do Zamku Oblężenia. W drużynie nie może być jednak Edwina, bo spowoduje to konflikty. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn W drugiej części gry Minsca spotka się w celi obok miejsca startowego, nieopodal celi Jaheiry. Jego cela nie ma zamka i jedynym sposobem by go uwolnić jest doprowadzenie go do wściekłości, aby wyłamał kraty, co jest dość łatwe. Jak się okazuje Minsc dalej ma przy sobie ukochanego chomika - Boo i wraz z Dynaheir podróżowali z nami po wydarzeniach we Wrotach Baldura do czasu aż zostaliście wszyscy schwytani do tego lochu. Okazuje się iż Dynaheir została zabita na jego oczach tym samym zakańczając niepowiedzeniem jego dejemmę, więc Minsc chce się zemścić na zabójcach wiedźmy, którą chronił i dołącza się w tym celu do drużyny. Zmienił się jego charakter w stosunku do pierwszej części gry, jak również otrzymał 1 zręczności i kondycji. Wyspecjalizowanie *Miecze dwuręczne ++ *Wekiera ++ *Długie łuki ++ *Styl walki dwiema broniami ++ Zadania poboczne *Uwolnij Minca z jego celi - zadanie wymagane do przyłączenia go do drużyny, a żeby je wypełnić wystarczy odpowiednio poprowadzić rozmowę. Biografia Zapytany o przeszłość, Minsc oświadczy, że jest berserkerem pochodzącym z krainy Rashemen, znajdującej się na dalekim wschodzie, choć jego bliskość ze zwierzętami również mogłaby tłumaczyć jego umiejętności łowcy. Pierwotnie przybył on na Wybrzeże Mieczy w rytualnej podróży, zwanej 'dejemma', która miała być sprawdzianem jego męskości. W jej trakcie był osobistym gwardzistą młodej Wychalarn z Rashemenu, o imieniu Dynaheir. Na nieszczęście dla Minsca Dynaheir zginęła i teraz obawia się on, że drzwi do Loży Berserkerów Lodowego Smoka zostały przed nim na zawsze zamknięte. Ta osobista tragedia oczywiście nie sprowadziła Minsca na ziemię, bo nadal polega na swoim zwierzęcym towarzyszu "Boo", stworzeniu, które jak twierdzi jest miniaturowym kosmicznym chomikiem-olbrzymem. Może takie istoty i żyją w Krainach, ale Minsc najwyraźniej zbyt wiele razy oberwał po głowie. Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala W Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala Minsca można przyłączyć do swojej drużyny, podobnie jak wszystkich innych towarzyszy, którzy przeżyli wydarzenia w poprzednich częściach Książki Występuje jedynie w drugiej części książki i nie odgrywa w niej ważnej roli. Abdel Adrian spotyka go w jednej z cel w lochach Irenicusa, nie wiadomo dlaczego Minsc się tam znalazł, ale ucieka z nich razem z Abdelem a następnie ostaje w Miedzianym Diademie. W książce Minsc ma rude włosy. Wygląd Minsc jest łysy, a jego głowę i twarz przyozdabia fioletowy tatuaż, najprawdopodobniej rytualny. Minsc to mocarny, dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony mężczyzna. W obu uszach ma kolczyki. Zawsze podróżuje ze swoim chomikiem Boo, który ma kolor brązowy z białymi łatkami. Minsc ma czarne oczy, zawsze ubiera się w kolory niebieskie i fioletowe. Epilog Po zakończeniu przygód Dziecka Bhaala, Minsc mógł wreszcie wypełnić złożoną dawno przysięgę. Powrócił do Rashemenu w nadziei na to, że uda mu się zapełnić Lożę Berserkerów Lodowego Smoka opowieściami o swoich walecznych czynach i zasłużyć sobie na miejsce w jej osławionych murach. Po jakimś czasie w każdej gospodzie jakiś bard śpiewał ballady o walecznym łowcy. W końcu Minsc założył własną drużynę poszukiwaczy przygód, którą nazwał Pięść Sprawiedliwości. Drużyna ta siała trwogę w sercach rozmaitych drani i rabusiów, aż do czasu, gdy Minsc wyruszył na kolejną wyprawę przez Krainy. A co z Boo? No cóż, kimże byłby Minsc bez swojego towarzysza? Ta dwójka nigdy się nie rozdzieliła, a niektórzy powiadają, że Minsc i Boo wciąż są razem, gdzieś pomiędzy gwiazdami, gdzie chomiki są olbrzymami, a ludzie stają się legendą. Cytaty *"Boo bardzo lubi takie lasy." *"Dynaheir! Nieee! Będziesz pomszczona!" *"Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nigdy już nie będę mógł spojrzeć Boo w oczy. Zastanówcie się, bo więcej do tego nie dopuszczę!" *"Kiedy zacznie być niemiło, niech ktoś potrzyma mojego gryzonia." *"Magia robi wrażenie, ale teraz Minsc jest dowódcą. Miecze dla wszystkich!" *"Mądrze wybieraj przyjaciół Nie wszystkim można ufać jak Minskowi i Boo." *"Miecze, nie słowa!" *"Mniej gadania, więcej walki!" *"Muszę odetchnąć, zbroja mnie paskudnie poobcierała." *"Najpiękniej umiera się na polu bitwy!" *"Nie, nie załamujcie się! Dodam wam otuchy, atakując na oślep!" *"Nie marudzić, bo przykopię." *"Po oczach go, Boo, po oczach!! Rrraaaaaghghh!!!" *"Potrzebna mi szybka pomoc, bo mój chomik zostanie sierotą." *"Przekroczyliście wszelkie granice! Zakosztujcie, jak smakuje sprawiedliwość chomika!" *"Rzadko otwieram gębę, a jeszcze rzadziej się waham! Koniec z ostrzeżeniami… Teraz umrzesz!" *"Skopać tyłki w dobrej sprawie." *"Stójcie i nie ruszajcie się, by mój chomik mógł się wam lepiej przyjrzeć!" *"Tknij palcem to, co mi powierzono, a będziesz musiał podcierać się hakiem!" *"Towarzystwo, przygody i stal przeciwko stali. Oto jak powstają legendy! Prawda, Boo?" *"Twoje słowa są ostre jak mój miecz, choć ani w połowie tak nie błyszczą… Nie błyszczą." *"Twoje uwagi są mi obojętne. Po prostu nie rozumiesz więzi, jaka łączy mnie i Boo." *"Tam, gdzie idzie Minsk, zło schodzi z drogi!" *"Wędrujecie z Minskiem, to postępujcie jak on. Nie ścierpię towarzystwa leniuchów, gdy się biorę za bohaterskie dzieła!" *"Z drogi, obrońcy złej sprawy! Jestem uzbrojony po zęby i mam chomika!" *"Z drogi, złoczyńcy! Bohater idzie!" *"Zrobicie ze mnie durnia raz, cóż… wstydźcie się. Za drugim razem jednak się strzeżcie… Jestem dość duży…" Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (książka) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:2 Kategoria:NPC